


I dream of you in the dark

by Callmepapi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Multi, Pansexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Up until then Jaskier had been homeschooled. Up until the pankratz family decided they didn’t want a werewolf for a son. And that night, as If some sort of higher power had been watching, listening to the devastating story of one ‘ Julian Alfred Pankratz’, he’d received a letter, his first letter of admission to his fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 28





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this has been in my drafts for a very long time and I’ve been really busy and haven’t gotten around to finish it.   
> I’ve written about five chapters and overall I think there’ll be eight-ish.  
> I’m hoping that by uploading the first chapter, I’ll have the motivation to write the rest.  
> So, yeah. If you like this story and want some more, just comment and I’m hoping that’ll motivate me.
> 
> Also I made this underage cause there is a smutty chapter and jaskier’s only 16 but I’ll put warnings in the chapter summary for that if yall don’t wanna read it, thanks xxx 
> 
> If you think I should change the rating just say! ; p xxxx

You’d expect a train to  _ Hogwarts _ to be a very fun and enjoyable ride. In most people's opinions, It's the best school for young witches and wizards to be educated in, run by the very best  _ Tissaia de Vries.  _ Jaskier would have been excited. Even right now he’s sure that somewhere deep in his very sad, little, melancholy brain there is a small slither of exhilaration that now, currently sixteen years of age, he’s finally on his way to Hogwarts, under less than savoury circumstances, of course.

The memory isn’t a fond one, in Jaskier's head, but It's an important one nonetheless; a sixteenth birthday party, a bonfire in the woods, blood,  _ gods, _ so much blood, feral growls. Not much of a crowd-pleaser, that one. Of course, Jaskier had to be the only survivor of that little get-together. He had climbed out of his window and down the large oak tree, running hand in hand with his best friend Priscilla straight out of his family's estate. They had arranged to have a bonfire with their friends far enough away from Jaskier's estate so they wouldn’t be found. A _ terrible _ idea when Jaskier looks back at it, though he rarely does. The party was so far in the woods that, yes, no one would hear the shouts and laughter which soon turned into screams and cries. No one came until far later, when everyone else was dead and Jaskier was slowly bleeding out from a bite on his right shoulder, a large gash where his head hit a rock upon falling and a claw mark on his left cheek which, when healed, looked like a single whisker.

Up until then, Jaskier had been homeschooled. Up until the Pankratz family decided they didn’t want a werewolf for a son and decided to place their expectations upon his older sister. When his parents told him, in the least honeyed way possible, that he’d been disowned, well, he’d been devastated. As any child would. And that night, as If some sort of higher power had been watching, listening to the devastating story of one ‘ Julian Alfred Pankratz’, he’d received a letter, delivered by a rather terrible owl who had flown straight through his open window and smashed his mirror. The owl survived and Jaskier had been given his first letter of admission to his fifth year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. 

On account of the amount of hate toward werewolves, Jaskier had decided to keep that part of himself a secret, the only person that truly needed to know about that was professor Tissaia de Vries. Towards everyone else he was the same music-loving wizard that his friends had known and loved him for, and he would try his damn best to make new ones here. He knows It's what Priscilla would have wanted.

Thus, we return to Jaskier, the cheerful yet lonely boy, who sits in a carriage by himself, sixteen years old and on his way to visit Hogwarts for the first time in his life. Hoping that everything will go alright.

==

Everything  _ does _ go alright. Jaskier had survived making It the rest of the way to Hogwarts, including having his luggage thrown into a large pile and climbing aboard a carriage that he had to share with a guy named Eist who wouldn’t stop flirting with an older Gryffindor named Calanthe. Jaskier had of course given his input that maybe he should try a more direct approach but he was immediately shut down by the deathly glare she had given him. Jaskier would have probably continued talking but suddenly he was the only student who was in awe at the glowing castle in front of them.

Upon entering Hogwarts the students had been told to follow the main steps, first years were to wait outside the large, wooden doors leading into the great hall and all students above first year were to head inside to sit at their respective house tables. Jaskier was slightly troubled as to what he was meant to do until he heard his name being called at the top of the stairs.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz?” A teacher with shoulder-length blonde hair and slightly pointed ears shouted from the top of the stone steps, his appearance apparently not being enough to silence the younger students. Jaskier brushed past them while answering.

“Yes! Yes, that- that’s me!” he said. The teacher gave him a cold smile,  _ reassuring, _ he thought, then nodded towards a prefect who had seemingly arrived out nowhere. 

“My name is professor Filavanderel,” the teacher said, “This is Triss Merigold. She will take you to headmistress Tissaia’s office, there you will wait on her returning to meet with you, understand?” Jaskier nodded, quickly moving to walk with Triss, who’s brown eyes and chestnut hair gave her a seemingly warmer demeanour. She smiled at him and Jaskier compulsively smiled back.

She led him through to a maze of moving staircases that had Jaskier awestruck. Triss giggled at his bewilderment and walked on, keeping a hand at Jaskier's upper back so as not to lose him and answering any questions Jaskier had about the school.

“How does the staircase move? Is It magic?” he asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

“No one knows, I think It's enchanted but I guess we’ll never find out.”

“Wow. this place is massive, how does It stay warm?” he asked again.

“It’s magic, Julian.”

“Oh, call me Jaskier, please. Hate the name Julian. Too posh.” she smiled and nodded. They had continued talking about the school and walking at the same time, Triss had to pull him back from almost falling off one of the platforms, which he expressed how sincerely grateful he was for that. The had reached a door near the highest staircase which led through a hallway aligned with gargoyles. Triss had walked on in front, letting go of her previous position behind Jaskier to walk ahead as she knew Jaskier wouldn’t get lost. They stopped at a stone alcove that held an interesting statue of some sort of bird.

“Is this it? Are we here?”

“Yes, Jaskier,” she smiled again, “now we wait for the headmistress.”

“You’ll wait with me, right? As glorious as this school is, It's also rightfully terrifying.” she laughed at his honest observation of the castle.

“Jaskier, If you don’t mind, why are you here now? And why the special treatment?” Jaskier swallowed thickly, glancing at anything but Triss. He’d learned not to tell people the truth, not unless he knew they were okay with it. Lots of people in the wizarding world preferred not to tolerate werewolves. He cleared his throat before continuing.

“Ah, well you see… horrible accident. Yes, my- my parents…  _ died _ . Had no one else to take care of me so I received a letter. An  _ invitation  _ to stay here. So I did.” Jaskier watched Triss as her face fell into a look of grief. He gave her a small smile.

“Jaskier, I'm so sorry. I would never hav-”

“Honestly Triss, It's fine. Trust me when I say that my parents were wretched demons and I'm glad to be rid of them.” she looked slightly shocked by this affront. But smiled and nodded her head anyway. Jaskier's words were true, even before the incident his parents weren’t the nicest; talk too much? here, have a spell that will keep your mouth sewn shut. Listen to too much music? Here’s a spell that will make every little sound be like nails on a chalkboard. Gods, he’s glad that he left.

“Miss Merigold. Thank you for escorting young Mister Pankratz here. You may go back to the hall, enjoy your dinner.” Triss nodded and left, leaving Jaskier and what he can assume was the headmistress. She was a stern-looking woman, hair tied back, lips drawn to a line and cold blue eyes piercing into Jaskier’s. She gave him a formal smile.

“Come on.'' She brought a hand to Jaskier’s back and gently pushed him towards the statue then walked in behind him. She said a few strange words that Jaskier couldn’t interpret and found himself slightly panicked as the floor started moving upwards to form a spiral staircase, which he was thankfully already on the top step of.

The inside of the headmistress’ office was neatly cluttered with shelves upon shelves of old, worn books. In the centre of the room was an intricate wooden desk with piles of papers and notebooks. An empty chair sat directly across from It and Tissaia held a hand out to motion him to sit down. She took a seat behind the desk.

“Julian-”

“Uh, Jaskier. Please, thanks.” he smiled. She eyed him warily then continued.

“ _ Jaskier.  _ To start, I'm sorry about the circumstances. Death is inevitable and sometimes we find that out in the worst turn of events. But I won't be treating you differently. Now, I know grief, and I know that everyone reacts individually towards It so If you have any problems you come to me. And If you ever need to leave the classroom due to unforeseen problems, you tell your teacher that I allow it, If they have an issue… they can take It up with me.” Jaskier nodded. He was slightly terrified of this woman but he also instantly loved her. She was the only person who he had found himself to not be angry towards talking about his old friends.

“Now, onto other…  _ unsavoury _ predicaments. It is to my understanding that you were bitten, on the night of a full moon, and have yet to turn.”

“Yes,” he timidly replied. This wasn’t a conversation that he had actually had with anyone yet. He had healed yes and had a nasty scar from the bite and a large cut on his cheek, but no one had thought to talk to him about this. He knew, of course, he had been taught about werewolves in his home. And he knew he was doomed the moment his head hit the ground at that bonfire, left to stare up at the full moon that seemed to taunt him with his inevitable fate. He would either die… or turn. Both options were exceedingly unfortunate.

“I see. Well, It won’t be pretty, nor will It be painless. The school cannot afford wolfsbane potions to keep you sane, usually, It would be the family who offered those but It seems that your family are sadistic pricks,  _ pardon _ , and refuse to send you them-”

“They said they disowned me, they said having a monster in their family would tarnish their  _ reputation. _ ” Tissaia nodded.

“Well, I suppose you can count yourself lucky that  _ my _ school caters to every single witch or wizard no matter their situation. The next full moon is in ten days and I will personally speak to you before then, there is already a system set for werewolves here, so you don't have to worry. Now, I need to sort you into your school house so If you would please stand up. This method is slightly unconventional but under the circumstances, It will need to be done. I apologise If you were looking forward to the sorting hat.” Jaskier shook his head.

“I don’t actually know what that is. What are you going to do?”

“A simple mind spell, lets me find your most prominent qualities and decide your house. Now, try to relax.” Tissaia brought her hands up to hover around Jaskier’s head. He shut his eyes letting the warm, electric feeling of magic envelope his brain as she explored his mind.

“Let's see, a lot of determination. Intelligence… certainly loyalty. Hmm…” she opened her eyes, bringing her hands back to her sides, “You, Jaskier, are a Slytherin. You will find your tie in your dormitory. For now, you may join the rest of the students in the hall, arranged seating is occasional and I'd imagine the sorting ceremony would be over by now so you can sit anywhere.” Jaskier nodded, moving towards the staircase to leave but faltered and turned sound.

“Thank you, headmistress. I don't know If you know this but you're the first person to talk to me about my illness.” she eyed him again.

“Illness implies a cure. Jaskier, some may disagree when I say this but what you have… It's not horrible or disgusting. You’re a magnificent beast and you’d do well to remember that.”

“... beast implies monste-”

“No. It doesn’t. Not always… not with you.”


	2. Little Cirilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Ciri did make Jaskier very happy. Although It was early in the friendship Jaskier had the distinct feeling that this girl was important to him, that she would lead to greater things, and he was very right in thinking so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings that I’m aware of for this chapter, but as always if you find anything that I’m not aware of that may be triggering to some folk just tell me what it is and I’ll tag it or change the rating or whateva’ xxx

Jaskier’s dorm was shared among him and four other fifth years. Said fifth years happened to all be friends, which, of course, left Jaskier out. His luggage had already been brought to his room, like everyone else’s, and all he had to do was unpack. The other boys had sent him wary looks but didn’t engage in conversation, so  _ obviously _ Jaskier had to. He was sitting on his bed in his light blue checkered pyjamas, reading a book about magical drafts and potions which had thoughtfully been piled on his bedside table, no doubt a gift from Tissaia. The other boys were crowded on one bed, playing exploding snap and eating from a tin of sugared butterfly wings. Their sudden fits of giggles were quite distracting to Jaskier and he found himself slamming the book shut and returning It to its pile. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and tried to peer at the other boys.

“What are you playing?” he asked them. One boy cleared his throat, his smile faltered as he, obviously annoyed, replied to Jaskier.

“Erm, just a stupid game. You wouldn't get it.” Jaskier jumped off the bed and hopped towards them. He smiled at the boy and answered.

“Aw, please! I'm a fast learner!” the boy glanced at his friends and one of them rolled their eyes at him. He reluctantly sighed and moved to let Jaskier kneel on the bed.

“It’s exploding snap. The same rules as muggle snap-”

“But It explodes!” Jaskier exclaimed, already excited at the prospect. They stayed up playing the game until midnight when the boy, who Jaskier found out was named Cahir, decided to go to sleep. Jaskier followed shortly after and so did the rest. He had every intention of making some new friends in this school and, even though everyone else in his year already knew each other, he was working his way towards it. He could only hope that the students here weren't as prejudiced about werewolves as his parents.

==

Due to Jaskier being behind on certain classes that his parents thought were insignificant to their son, he found himself in the library studying textbooks more and more often than not. Said library was now a hotspot for Jaskier to be picked on because  _ come on _ , who wouldn’t want to bully the new kid with the funny  _ scar _ on his face?

He had been rather nose-deep into a copy of ‘A guide to advanced transfiguration’ when the small pile of books he’d laid out had seemingly toppled over. Of course, this would have been very simple to pick up, had the inkpot in front of him not ejected It's contents, drenching his face in inky black and staining the pages of his book. Jaskier spluttered and stood up from his chair, eliciting a loud  _ ‘Screeeech!’ _ across the wooden floorboards. Heads turned and faint whispers could be heard echoing around the room; ‘ _ aw, look, he’s crying _ ’ and ‘ _ poor little whisker _ ’ as well as childish giggles. Jaskier blushed and frantically used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe away the ink on his face. He could feel his face getting warmer and his throat bobbed. Gods, It was only his first full day and he was already the laughing stock of the school, he couldn't even spill ink without crying.

“Are you alright?” Jaskier looked up. Standing beside him was a young girl with platinum hair tied into an intricate french braid style. She had bright green eyes that seemed to look at him in a concerned way and a red and yellow tie that was messily tucked around her neck, showing she was from Gryffindor.

“Huh? Yes! Yes i- I'm fine, thank you. Just- just spilt some ink. Aw, look at me…  _ crying _ . I've just got a lot on my mind, nothing I'd burden you with,” he said as he patted down his jumper, removing imaginary dust to make himself seem busy. She smiled then gently grasped his wrist, forcing him to make eye contact.

“You’re not  _ fine _ , you’re upset. Come on, I'll help you clean up.” She let go, choosing instead to move the untouched books away from the ink spill and bringing out her wand to whisper ‘ _ Scourgify _ ’, Jaskier watched, amazed as the black ink seemed to absorb itself into the wooden desk until It was completely gone. She did the same to his book then turned to face him, holding out a hand for him to shake.

“I’m Cirilla, but call me Ciri. All my friends do.” Jaskier beamed at her then shook her hand. She smiled at him and expectantly nodded her head.

“Oh! I'm Julian, I'm sure you’ve heard people calling me whiskers thanks to this beauty,” he waved a hand at his left cheek, displaying the long scar that ran across it, “but I prefer Jaskier.”

“Is that what your friends call you?”

“... Don’t have any.”

“You do now,  _ Jaskier _ .” his smile grew and he let out a soft giggle. He stacked up his books, carrying them under his right arm and let Ciri hook her arm around his left. They walked to the courtyard where Ciri sat down on a stone bench and pulled out a packaged jelly slug, tugging It so that It split in two and handing one half to Jaskier, who now sat beside her, his books placed on the cobblestone floor.

“It’s not a  _ real _ slug, is it?” Ciri laughed and shook her head, quickly denying Jaskier’s thoughts.

“No! Silly, It's just candy. I'd watch out for the cockroach clusters though, they  _ are _ real.” Jaskier grimaced then bit down on the candied treat, tugging with his teeth.

“You’re new, aren't you?” Ciri said, Jaskier nodded.

“Indeed, It Is  _ I _ whom the students have been whispering about,” Ciri giggled, shaking her head as he continued, “Not sure why? Do you not get new students here often, I assume?”

“No, not really. I think people are more likely talking about why you’re here… I'm sorry about your family.” the smile had gone from her face and her eyes had darkened slightly, he had a feeling that Ciri had likely lost someone she loved. He hated seeing people like this, whether It was pity for him or grief for themselves he had always felt the compulsion to cheer them up.

“How does word even spread that fast? Anyway, don't apologise, they're not actually dead,  _ unfortunately _ .” Ciri stops chewing, looking up in confusion. The dark veil of grief vanishing from her face.

“What? Then why have people been-” she cuts herself off, the cogs in her head working overtime to figure out Jaskier’s puzzle.

“Doesn't matter. Besides, If I told you, I'd have to kill you.” she giggled. Jaskier hoped that she’d leave It alone, and she did. She must have thought It too personal to share with someone he’s only known all of five minutes. Well, more or less.

“... Ciri?” she looked toward him, “Why  _ did _ you help me?... no one else did.” she seemed to think for a moment before answering.

“You were upset, Jaskier. I'm not heartless. And It's like you said; no one else did, so why not me?” he nodded, finally finishing his sweet. Jaskier stood up dusting off his hands and picking up his books.

“Well! Thank you  _ very _ much, Ciri. I best be off, got a lot of catching up to do now, don't I? I'll see you around, hopefully.”

“Oh! You should sit with me at dinner tonight! I'll be with my friend, Dara. He’s really nice though, you’ll like him, I promise. He sort of reminds me of my cousin's girlfriend, she’s a bit wary of people- but a real softy once you get to know her!” Jaskier considered It before nodding and leaving Ciri to her own jelly slug.

Meeting Ciri did make Jaskier very happy. Although It was early in the friendship Jaskier had the distinct feeling that this girl was important to him, that she would lead to greater things, and he was very right in thinking so. Even the mere presence of her very being could lift his spirits and make him forget his thoughts of impending doom -  _ full moon nine days full moon nine days full moo- _

__ Yes, he was very happy to have met Ciri.


	3. The lovely Yennefer and the Geralt the strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overall jaskier would say that the girl looked rather bewitching in the moonlit darkness of the empty hallway. Of course, why was she in the empty hallway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Chapter three!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! ;)

Five days until the full moon and jaskier was only  _ slightly _ worried… actually he was terrified. It had gotten to the point where his sleep was being interrupted; horrifying nightmares of his friends being slaughtered by his own hand. Even young Ciri was there, choking on her own blood as jaskier watched the light leave her eyes. Fuck. this was all too much.

It was three a.m, according to the little clock on his bedside table, and jaskier had just woken up sweaty, shaking and gasping for breath. If this was what it was going to be like before every full moon, gods, he’d have to get it under control. 

Jaskier swept himself out from under the suffocating pile of covers and donned his dressing gown and grabbed a book - The Toadstool Tales, something light to ease his mind from the horrors of his own head - to read and left the dorm room. He didn't know exactly where to go, as long as he avoided teachers and lit hallways and found somewhere dark and hidden, he could always use  _ magic _ to create a simple reading light.

The corridors were long and hard to navigate in the dark but he had to make do, flitting into small crevices when he thought he heard even a squeak of a noise. He eventually came across an old wooden door at the end of a hall. Pushing the door open and slipping inside, he turned and immediately saw someone in the darkness, lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the window. He jumped and ran to the corner, praying to all gods that he hadn’t been caught.

“It’s alright, i'm not a professor. You can come out.” the vexed voice echoed in the corridor. Jaskier hesitated before sliding out from his cover and creeping over to the unknown student. It was hard to see her very well but the moonlight illuminated what it could. Her sleek black hair was tied up in a chaotic looking ponytail that still managed to look somewhat charming. He could see her tired violet eyes run over his body, noting his still shy demeanour. Overall jaskier would say that the girl looked rather bewitching in the moonlit darkness of the empty hallway. Of course,  _ why _ was she in the empty hallway? From what jaskier could tell, she was using her wand to burn words into a portrait that hung on the wall of an old looking man with white hair and a short beard,

“Nightmares?” She smirked. Jaskier shook himself out of his half dazed state, still admiring the amethyst shimmer of her eyes.

“Um, ye- yes, something like that. I'm sorry… but what exactly are you doing?” she smirked, rolled her eyes then went back to engraving her portrait.

“ _ This _ is professor stregobor. You haven't met him yet. He’s a right git, sent me out of class yesterday because  _ he _ fucked up a potion. Not my fault he can’t shout and teach at the same time.” jaskier stepped closer and noticed that she had engraved a black mark where one of his teeth should be and detailed fine lines around his eyes and mouth to create a more aged look. He snickered, using his free hand to cover his mouth.

“You’re not going to get rid of your fear by reading Toadstool Tales,  _ pup _ ”

“Yes, well i thought it would help calm-” jaskier stared at with wide eyes, “what did you call me? Is that just a nickname you call people? Or… ” she smirked again, creeping towards him as jaskier slowly walked back until he was up against the window.

“Or… i know your secret. Don't worry, little wolf. I won't tell anyone, you have every right to be keeping it a secret. ‘Specially with him striding around here like he owns the place,” jaskier was speechless as she continued, “that scar doesn’t exactly help you though, it does make you look rather feisty, adorable. Like a kitten.”

Jaskier furrowed his brow, angry  _ and _ confused, “How do you-”

“Maybe I read your  _ mind _ ,” she walked back towards the portrait, leaving jaskier room to move freely once again, “ _ or _ … maybe my mother wouldn't tell me about the new student so I snuck into her study and read your file,  _ Julian. _ ”

“Your mother is?... ”

“Tissaia… I'm adopted.” she smiled at him, “I  _ also _ know that this is your first full moon. I wouldn’t worry too much, though. If you keep having trouble sleeping I'd consider drinking a calming draught. Should help you relax.”

“Where do I buy those?” he asked her. She tilted her head, eyeing him again.

“So cute,” a Scarlet blush made its way to Jaskier’s face, “you steal them. From the hospital wing. I’d help you… but it’d have to be worth my while.”

“Is the reward of helping a friend out not good enough?” he laughed but quickly stopped when her expression stayed the same, “I- i don't really have anything of value.”

“Correction, you do. You  _ are  _ adorable, you can use that. Befriend professor stregobor then i want you to stab him in the back- ”

“No! nonononono!” he shook his head, waving his hands about, “I'm not corrupting my relationship with a professor for a simple  _ calming draught _ . It’s not worth it.” she huffed.

“Fine. You’re lucky you’re cute. I'll have Geralt help you, he has a thing for  _ otherworldly _ creatures.”

“... and Geralt is?”

“My boyfriend,” she said, “Were not monogamous, if you’re wondering.” jaskier nodded frantically, backing towards the door. “My name’s yennefer, by the way.” she smirked at him then turned back to her portrait. Jaskier supposed he’d have to find another dark  _ unoccupied  _ corridor.

He did eventually go back to sleep that night. Obviously he wasn’t in the best of ways the next morning; yawning what seemed like non stop, he figured his teacher wouldn’t be too bothered by his lack of absence in his first class of the day, just another five minutes… 

  
  
  
  


_ Bang! Bang! _

Jaskier bolted upright in his bed. The rest of the boys in his room were gone, presumably to class.  _ Gods,  _ what time was it? Jaskier checked the clock on his bedside table to see that he had missed half of his first class. The bangs sounded again, it was coming from the old wooden door in his room.  _ If this idiot kept on banging that old thing it would fall off its hinges _ , Jaskier thought.

He swung open the door, breathing temporarily forgotten when he noted the tall, white-haired, yellow eyed boy on the other side.

“Ah, uh- can i help you?” jaskier asked him, voice suddenly rather timid. The boy eyed him up and down before speaking.

“I’m geralt.” jaskier beamed at him, suddenly remembering the late night talk with yennefer.

“Ah! Yes, Geralt, of course. Wow, didn’t think you’d be here so early. Also didn’t think you’d be so…  _ much, _ but you are dating  _ Yennefer _ after all, eh?” Geralt frowned at him.

“Get ready. I'm missing vesemir’s class to help you out so you’d better do as I say.” jaskier was slightly taken aback by Geralt’s upfront behaviour, but also slightly turned on. Not that he’d mention that part.

“Right, right, yes. Give me a minute, I'll be out in a second.”

  
  


==

  
  


The hallways were noticeably empty aside from a few stray students that were running errands for their own classes. Jaskier and Geralt walked side-by-side, turning this way and that as Geralt led the way.

“Yennefer told me.” jaskier furrowed his eyebrows until realisation struck him.

“Oh, that little- i swear i’ll- i’ll-” Geralt placed a large hand against his back, shaking his head and in a gentle voice managed to soothe Jaskier’s outburst.

“I know, I know, but If she didn't trust me she wouldn’t have told me. Your secret’s safe with me. I promise.”

“… Thanks geralt. She told me she wouldn’t tell anyone,” he said, Geralt shook his head softly.

“I’m not everyone. We share a lot of things together,” he eyed jaskier before continuing, “we trust each other. It’s hard to come by.”

“Trust?”

“Mhmm, you’ll learn that soon enough.” jaskier huffed a laugh, then deemed it appropriate to change the subject.

“Yennefer told me you had a thing for  _ ‘otherworldly’ _ creatures. Does that include me, would you consider me an ethereal beast?” jaskier smiled at him, he had a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Werewolves are… unmatched. They're my favorite. So much power and strength. Thought i had the wrong person when i first saw you,” geralt smirked. Jaskier gasped, playfully hitting his arm.

“Shame, werewol-  _ i’m  _ only strong when i’ve turned. That’s what i've read anyway.” geralt nodded.

“Hmm, that’s right… we’re here.” jaskier looked up at the large arched doorway. Geralt turned to him.

“Keep watch, i’ll go inside and find your potion. If anyone comes - keep them distracted, I'll hear you.” jaskier nodded, turning to face the hallway as geralt slipped inside. It must have been about five minutes before jaskier heard the heavy footsteps of another person walking towards them.

Jaskier panicked, his palms getting clammy and a fluttering in his stomach. Geralt was still in there, gods, he was going to get caught and it’s all Jaskier’s fault, just because he was nervous about-

He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled through the doorway into the hospital wing. He continued being dragged backwards until he was shoved into a large wooden cupboard by none other than his own captor - Geralt, who was also sharing the cramped cupboard with him.

“Geralt! What-” a large hand covered his mouth, cutting Jaskier’s speech short. Geralt slowly shook his head, using his free hand to bring a finger to his lips and tell jaskier to stay quiet. Jaskier nodded which prompted Geralt to move his hand away from Jaskier's mouth. Even through the darkness of the cupboard jaskier never failed to notice the blush that spread over geralt’s pale cheeks as he moved his hand away. The older student also staring at Jaskier, appreciating the one beam of light through the crack of the cupboard door which made Jaskier's eyes glow like the moon in a dark sky. The banging of the hospital wing door slamming closed and footsteps entering the room shook them both from their stupor.

They listened attentively as the footsteps walked closer to them then further into the room. Jaskier let out a sigh and rested his head on Geralt's shoulder. The older boy tentatively raised a hand to pet jaskiers head, geralt was secretly very much enjoying the softness of Jaskier’s brown hair - but he’d take that information to his grave.

The footsteps left the room and the door once again slammed shut. Jaskier lifted his head to find his mouth inches away from geralt’s own. His eyes flicked to geralt's amber ones then back to his lips. Geralt followed suit, then jumped at jaskier, pushing him back against the wooden panel of the cupboard wall as he roughly kissed him. Jaskier would definitely say he was surprised at Geralt making the first move and when his tongue licked along Jaskier's lips he didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and let him in.

Bringing a hand up, Geralt gripped the back of Jaskier’s neck, rubbing circles with his thumb as he kissed the boy. When jaskier pulled away for air geralt looked at him, confusion, fear, hopefulness evident in his features. Jaskier smiled, took his hand and interlocked their fingers. He brought his other hand up to grasp Geralt's hair and pulled him back towards him, kissing him softly and gently tugging his hair. When they pulled apart again geralt was the first to speak.

“I got your potions,” Geralt told him, Jaskier nodded, and he dropped his hand in order to open the cupboard, “we should leave,” he continued. When Jaskier’s smile faltered a little geralt moved to interlock their hands once again, pulling jaskier with him out of the cupboard. His smile brightened as he followed Geralt through the doors and hopped along beside him. Once they were back in the empty hallway jaskier began a conversation.

“I- yennefer said you two were polygamous?” jaskier said, geralt continued walking.

“Hmm. We don't like to be tied down. Yennefer likes her freedom, so do I.” jaskier hummed.

“I can understand that,” he said. They turned a corner, nearing the courtyard.

“You’re a nice guy, geralt. I get that you’re all gruff and  _ ‘grrrr’  _ but you did something really important to me, let alone  _ made out _ with me, and you barely even know who I am. Thank you.”

“”Yennefer trusts you. If yennefer trusts you then i trust you. I kissed you, I wouldn't have done that if i didn't like you, obviously.” jaskier smiled, swaying their hands together.

“You sure it’s not because I'm a magnificent beast?” jaskier giggled as geralt smirked at him, shaking his head.

The nights came easier with the calming draughts. Horrific nightmares smoothing out into peaceful dreams. Geralt had made sure to check up on him; in the morning they'd walk to class together, Geralt dropping him off and then walking to his own. Jaskier would hang out with Ciri at lunch then he’d meet Geralt at the end of the day and wander the school grounds or settle somewhere to do their homework. Occasionally Yennefer would join, begin doing her homework, then start making out with geralt. If jaskier weren’t there they would certainly finish without him stopping them, he thought.

On the last night before the full moon even the calming draught couldn't help him, his mind abuzz from nerves and a strange amount of energy that seemed to consume him. He simply couldn't sleep, and it was only a matter of time until this strange energy consumed him whole.


	4. Out for a walk in the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Jaskier.” She said and pulled him into the dense forest. He gently tried to pull back but after realising she wouldn’t let go he reluctantly followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! Okay so this chapter has some graphic smut, keep in mind that jaskier is 16 and I can't really remember but I think I made Yennefer and geralt 18 but I'm not too sure. Either way you can totally not read this chapter if you're uncomfortable, it won't mess with the story! ;)

No matter which way Jaskier turned and pulled at his blankets he just wouldn’t fall asleep. Beads of sweat tickled his neck and his buttoned up pyjamas stuck to his skin.

He kicked the covers off the bed and jumped to his feet, swaying slightly as a rush of sleep deprived dizziness swept over him. Pulling on a pair of slippers and tying his dressing gown around his waist he slipped out of the room and made his way towards the courtyard.

The same night he had met Yennefer and couldn’t sleep he had managed to find a way out to the courtyards of the school through a series of ‘off-limits’ hallways. He memorised them, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time he needed some fresh air.

A cool breeze swept through the courtyard and ruffled Jaskier’s fringe. He breathed in the air, relishing in the euphoric rush as his entire body relaxed. Jaskier walked over to a stone arch in the wall to look out at the forest beyond it. It must have been half an hour but to jaskier it felt like a lifetime - not in a bad way - as he gazed at the world outside, just thinking and noticing small details of the fauna and flora. It was as if the forest was alive, the longer he stared the more it became clear, small hoots and tweets, rustles and crunches and…  _ yennefer… _ walking towards the forest?

_ Yennefer _ ?

Why was yennefer here, at night, walking towards the  _ forbidden _ forest?

“Yennefer!” he shouted, well, as much as a whisper could be a shout. Somehow, she heard him. Turning only to smirk and wave her hand in a ‘’ _ follow me _ ’ motion. Jaskier huffed tightening the waistband of his dressing gown before setting off in a speedy walk towards the waiting yennefer. He tripped twice before righting himself in front of her. The moon descending upon her smooth skin, glowing, her eyes looking like purple amethysts, glimmering in the moon’s rays of light. Jaskier composed himself, dusting off his clean torso and straightening his back. He noticed that she was wearing her usual skirt that was a little too short to be in the dress code, her white school shirt tucked into it, unbuttoned enough to show off ample cleavage.

“What are you doing? It’s the middle of the night, Yennefer, it’s bloody dangerous out there! ” Yennefer smirked, grabbing Jaskier's wrist.

“Come  _ on,  _ Jaskier _. _ ” She said and pulled him into the dense forest. He gently tried to pull back but after realising she wouldn’t let go he reluctantly followed her.

They walked deep into the forest and through the trees Jaskier could see a warm glow emanating from a lantern in the centre of a clearing. Beside the lantern sat geralt, shirtless and practically shining in the light. Yennefer kneeled down beside Geralt and kept ahold of Jaskier's wrist, tugging him down to sit with them. Jaskier criss-crossed his legs and sat between the two. He looked toward yennefer.

“Now, will you tell me why you’re here? I mean, there are all sorts of nocturnal beasts roaming the forests at this time of night, honestly…” Yennefer smirked, catching eyes with Geralt before continuing.

“We were going to have sex, Jaskier, we like it in the woods… But then I saw you.” Jaskier could feel a dark blush begin to smother his skin.

“Right, yes. So naturally, you bring me with you? Geralt, what’s your say in this? Why am I here?” Geralt ‘hmmed’, refusing to say anything. Whether it’s from him actually having no prior knowledge to this situation or just plain old refusing to speak, as one does, Jaskier wasn’t sure. Maybe Geralt was just terrified that if he said the wrong thing Yennefer would berate him, Jaskier could understand that. Mysterious woman.

“Great, thank you for the input Geralt,” Jaskier sighed before continuing, “so… have sex often?” Jaskier visibly cringed at his own words.  _ ‘Have sex often?’ _ What kind of perv asks people that? Not him, not Jaskier. Jaskier’s not a perv!

“Not lately, thanks to you. Geralt doesn’t like doing it without you knowing. You caught him on one of the few lucky nights I can convince him to get out.” Geralt grunted, looking towards Jaskier with sorrowful eyes. Jaskier grabbed his hand and smiled at him, warm, caring. Even though he’d only known him for a few days, It felt as though he’d known him his entire life.

“I appreciate that, Geralt, but, really, I don't mind. It’s part of your whole thing, remember, don’t tie yourself with me. You can do what, or  _ who _ , you want.” Geralt smiled back at him, squeezing Jaskier’s hand. Yennefer spoke up.

“We’ve gotten over the fact of why _ we _ are mysteriously awake and outside of the castle, but you, Jaskier. Why are  _ you _ awake?” Jaskier only shrugged his shoulders before continuing.

“Couldn’t sleep. Too hot, too cold, too much… energy.” Yennefer tilted her head, eyes distant. She was up to something, Jaskier knew it.

“Shame. You could always… find other ways to use that energy, instead of wandering the castle?” She smirked. Jaskier’s eyes darted around her before looking back to find Geralt with a small smile on his face. He furrowed his brows, looking back at Yennefer only to find her  _ very _ close to his mouth and being pushed forward by a gentle hand at his back.

“ _ Mmph! _ ” He shouted, muffled by Yennefer’s soft, plush lips suddenly against his own. He closed his eyes, realising that this wasn’t so bad. He knew Yennefer was scary, suspicious but she was also charming,  _ hot _ and very,  _ very _ seductive. He relaxed as he felt her tongue enter his mouth, dancing around his own. He could feel her hands play around the buttons of his shirt before removing them one by one, the tie around his dressing gown having already been removed by geralt’s own gentle grasp.

His arms wrapped around Jaskier’s Waist, caressing his torso, running hands through the copious amounts of chest hair, considering he was only sixteen, and rubbing his thumb against a pert nipple. Jaskier moaned into Yennefer's mouth and she moved her hands towards the waistband of Jaskier Trousers, dipping her thumbs beneath the line of elastic. Jaskier panicked, not once had he ever been with someone like this. Was he ready? Could he trust them? The thoughts were travelling through his brain a mile a minute and he just needed a second to relax. He backed up quickly, removing himself from yennefer and grabbing both her wrists in his hands. She looked at him, confused, and cocked an eyebrow.

“Something the matter?” She asked him. Jaskier was breathless panting as he shook his head. Nope, nothing wrong, just a panicked virgin.

“I’ve- I… I’ve never…” he shook his head, tilting slightly as he hoped she would understand. She did. Yennefer sighed, moving to place her hands around his shoulders as Geralt slowly rubbed soothing circles into his back. Yennefer smiled at him, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in a caring expression.

“We  _ understand _ , Jaskier. We’ll take care of you, but if you don’t want this, that’s alright too. We can go back to talking, just like before.” Jaskier shook his head, shrugging off yennefer's hands before looking behind him at Geralt. They had a silent conversation between them,  _ you don’t have to do this _ and  _ I want to _ . It was decided.

“I trust you. Both,” he said, '' I want to do this.” Yennefer cupped his cheek, pulling him closer as they locked lips once again. Geralt pulled Jaskier’s Shirt off and threw it to the side. He began roaming the boy's torso again before letting his hands dip below the waistband of his trousers, teasingly, brushing against the thatch of hair below before coming back up and sweeping across his belly. Yennefer’s hands were on Jaskier's chest, purposely moving against his nipples, letting the sensitivity make him moan into her mouth.

Yennefer moved without removing herself from Jaskier. She sat fully down on the earth and leaned back, letting Jaskier fall on top of her, kept up by his own arms. She hooked her legs around his back and tugged him down, bringing her hips up to grind against his dick. He groaned, repositioning his hands as twigs and leaves dug into his skin.

From behind, Geralt began to pull Jaskier’s trousers down to his knees, letting the boy’s cock free and exposing the creamy, pale curve of his ass to Geralt. He brought a hand up and smoothed over it, bending down to place a soft bite on it and savouring the moans he got from Jaskier. He let his thumb wander down the line of his ass, enjoying the way Jaskier pushed back against him, letting his thumb move further towards the heat. 

Geralt got up, reaching towards a beaten old satchel he brought with him and looked inside for the small bottle of lube they had. He kneeled back down, coating his hands in the stuff before passing it to yennefer, who also put some on her hands prior to tugging up her skirt, revealing underwear-free skin. She rubbed her hands together then wrapped her hands around Jaskier’s hard cock, moving her hands slowly up and down as he took shaky breaths and tried his best to not collapse from the pleasure.

Geralt gently traced a finger down Jaskier’s ass before pushing one inside. Jaskier moaned, loudly, into the night as Geralt began crooking his finger inside him before adding a second, and when he was ready, a third, bending his fingers and making Jaskier sing as he hit that sweet spot inside of him. Yennefer smiled at them as she took Jaskier’s dick in hand and aligned him towards her wet hole. She pulled her legs around him and pushed him inside of her, letting out a long breathy sigh as he bottomed out.

Geralt pulled his fingers out, sure that that was enough stretching, before tugging his own trousers down to his knees and gently pushing his hard cock inside of Jaskier until he was completely bottomed out and Jaskier was only gasping and babbling incoherently where his head was tucked into the crook of Yennefer’s neck. He let Jaskier get used to the new size before thrusting inside him, causing Jaskier to subsequently thrust inside of yennefer as well.

Yennefer brushed her fingers through Jaskier's soft, brown hair as he shook into her, being pushed by the force of Geralt's thrusts. He moaned and sobbed as Geralt persistently hit against the bundle of nerves inside Jaskier. She continued brushing a hand through Jaskier’s hair and with another she pulled Jaskier’s fingers towards her clit, taking control of his hand as she rubbed his fingers over her. She let go, certain that he had the idea of what to do, and brought her hand up to his neck, gently cupping around it as he worked at her.

Geralt was sure that Jaskier’s hips would be bruised come morning. He constantly adjusted his grip on the boy, placing his hands around his waist as he thrusted in, rough and fast, making sure to hit Jaskier’s prostate every time. He leaned over the boy, biting into his shoulder and sucking marks onto the pale skin. Yennefer never let him do that to her, complaining that it made her look awful. Geralt thought she looked ravishing.

He could feel the warm sensation in his lower belly grow as he thrusted into Jaskier. The cries of the younger boy making the feeling grow larger, as well as the feeling of Jaskier clenching around Geralt's throbbing dick. He was close, but he’d be damned if he finished before either of them. He slowed his pace, slowly grinding across Jaskier's prostate and making him groan into Yennefer’s neck. Her head was thrown back and he noticed Jaskier was biting her, his teeth locked around her throat but not breaking skin.

Jaskier worked his hand faster. He could hear Yennefer’s breathy moans more frequently as she neared her climax. He began to thrust out of geralt’s rhythm, brutally driving into Yennefer and back into geralt’s cock. A heavy, hot feeling in his groin and lower belly forced him to slow down lest he finish too quick. He was riding the edge and any sudden movement would make him topple over. His hand sped up and he felt geralt’s arms wrap around his waist. His hands trailed up to his chest and Jaskier had no choice but to let go when he felt Geralt tug and pinch at the sensitive buds. Pleasure wracked through him like electricity and fire and ice cold water all at once. 

He could hear Yennefer moan and felt her clench around him as she succumbed to her own orgasm, letting him come inside her as she gasped and panted above him, but he could barely hear it, trapped in his own mind as he fell on top of her, nerves alight and his entire body trembling from pleasure. A hot, distant sensation in his ass reminded him that Geralt was there, finishing inside of Jaskier, his hot seed being pumped into him. That thought alone could’ve made him climax again, but alas, he was spent.

Geralt regained his breath before pulling out of Jaskier and watching his white seed drip out of the boy. The tight ring of his ass clenching on nothing as Jaskier whimpered at the loss. He looked over at yenn, lying flat on the ground and combing through Jaskier’s hair, having regained her own breath, and whispering into his ear.

Jaskier could barely keep his eyes open. He could distantly hear Yennefer telling him that  _ it was ok to sleep _ , that  _ they would take care of him _ . He could trust them. And he did. Right here in Yennefer’s arms. Wherever he was. He was content to fall asleep. So he did.

Yennefer raked her fingers through Jaskier’s hair, soothing him like a distraught child. She knew he had fallen asleep when he had gone quiet and she heard his breathing even out, turning to soft snores, that should be awfully annoying but she couldn’t help but find them adorable. She glanced at Geralt who was looking at Jaskier with a warm smile on his face, an uncommon appearance, and she motioned him over. He lay down beside her, resting his head on the dirt of the ground.

“He’s a natural,” She laughed breathlessly, “That was his first time. I’m impressed.” Geralt huffed a laugh.

“You’re keeping him?” He asked her. She nodded.

“I like him.” She said. Geralt faced the moon.

“I like him too.”


End file.
